historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Leonidas I
Leonidas I − grecki król Sparty oraz jeden z największych bohaterów tamtych czasów. Był jednym z trzech synów Anaxandridasa II, który był uważany za potomka Heraklesa, z którym Leonidas podczas bitwy pod Termopilami był utożsamiany. Życiorys Młodość Według starożytnego historyka Herodota, matka Leonidasa była siostrzenicą jego ojca. Prawdopodobnie była również niepłodna. Jeden z pięciu eforów, którzy byli wybierani co rok według spartańskiej konstytucji próbował nakłonić króla Anaxandridasa o uchylenie jego małżeństwa z żoną i wybrać inną, płodną. Król jednego z najbardziej znanych państw - miast odmówił mówiąc, że to nie żony wina, że jest niepłodna. Po stwierdzeniu władcy efor zaproponował poślubienie innej kobiety bez uchylenia poprzedniego małżeństwa. Z drugiego małżeństwa urodził się syn Kleomenes. Jednak rok po narodzinach Kleomenesa pierwsza żona urodziła syna, Dorieus. Leonidas był drugim synem z pierwszego małżeństwa Anaxandridasa. Leonidas nie był następcą tronu, nie był również zwolniony z uczestnictwa w agoge, tak zwanej szkole publicznej, gdzie synowie wszystkich Spartan wykonywali ciężkie i trudne szkolenia by zostać obywatelami państwa - miasta. Leonidas był jednym z niewielu królów Sparty, którzy przechodzili ostre szkolenie podczas dzieciństwa i dorastania. Słynna bitwa Przygotowania Leonidas został wybrany do prowadzenia połączonych greckich sił, by przeciwstawić się inwazji perskiej w 481 roku p.n.e. po otrzymaniu wniosku od skonfederowanych sił greckich, by pomógł w obronie Grecji przed najazdem perskim. W sierpniu 480 roku p.n.e. Leonidas wyszedł naprzeciw wojskom Kserksesa pod Termopilami z małym oddziałem w liczebności 300 ludzi. Dodatkowo wspierając wojska Leonidasa przybyły oddziały z różnych greckich miast-państw. Dowództwo nad nimi objął spartański król, który utworzył armię składającą się z 14000 tysięcy żołnierzy. Istnieją różne teorie na temat Leonidasa i jego wojsk składających się z tak małej ilości hoplitów. Liczebność wojsk Według informacji o liczebności wojsk, w składzie armii, która miała przeciwstawić się wojskom Kserksesa I było 300 Spartan. Do obrony przełęczy pod Termopilami przyszły wspierać je wojska liczące od czterech do siedmiu tysięcy Greków. Kolejne zapiski informują, że armia Kserksesa I składała się z dwóch milionów ludzi. Współcześni uczeni uważają to za przesadę i szacują wojska Persów na składające się od 50000 do 200000. Atak Kserksesa Kserkses czekał wraz z swoim wojskiem do ataku aż cztery dni, mając nadzieję, że greccy żołnierze się nie rozproszą na mniejsze grupy, które by utrudniały walkę. W piątym dniu Persowie zaatakowali. Leonidas i jego ludzie odparli pierwsze z głównych ataków Persów. Według zapisków w starciach w dniu piątym i szóstym zostało zabitych około 20.000 wojsk wroga Leonidasa, który około 2500 własnych. Elitarne jednostki Persów znane Grekom jako" Nieśmiertelni" toczyły kolejne bitwy. Dwaj bracia Kserksesa, Abrocomes oraz Hyperanthes zginęli w bitwie. Jedenastego sierpnia, dokładniej w dniu siódmym walk, jeden ze zdrajców, Efialtes, przeprowadził perskie wojska przez górski szlak, żeby zajść od tyłu Greków. Leonidas dowiadując się o planowanym ataku wojsk Kserksesa odesłał wszystkie wojska greckie, zostając z 300 Spartanami, 900 hoplitami i 700 Tespijczykami, którzy odmówili opuszczenia wąwozu. Inna wersja Inna wersja informuję, że Leonidas odesłał resztę wojsk dbając o ich bezpieczeństwo oraz by walczyli w dalszej inwazji Persów. Dodatkowo wiedząc i pamiętając o tradycji pozostał wraz z swymi rodzinnymi wojskami, by polec honorowo w walce. Przegrana bitwa Podczas nocy Leonidas został zaatakowany przez armię Kserksesa z dwóch stron. Wszyscy zostali zabici z wyjątkiem Tebańczyków, którzy się poddali. Według zapisków martwe ciało Leonidasa zostało ukrzyżowane, a głowa została obcięta i rzucona na resztę martwych ciał Spartan. Leonidas w dzisiejszym świecie Leonidas jest często przedstawiany na wielu posągach oraz filmach: *''Poznaj moich Spartan''; *''300''; *300: Początek Imperium. Źródła * Herodotus, Herodotus, with an English translation by A. D. Godley. Cambridge. Harvard University Press. 1920. * Jones, A. H. M. Sparta, New York, Barnes and Nobles, 1967 *Morris, Ian Macgregor, Leonidas: Hero of Thermopylae, New York, The Rosen Publishing Group, 2004. Kategoria:Zmarli w 480 roku p.n.e. Kategoria:Królowie Sparty